


Все, что вы хотели узнать о классовости, образовании и религии в несерьезном рассказе гриффиндорца

by Celestial_Li, WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Аналитика [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Li/pseuds/Celestial_Li, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019
Summary: Все, что вы хотели узнать о классовости, образовании и религии в несерьезном рассказе гриффиндорцаСтатья первая, прелюдияПредупреждения: сленг, нецензурные стикеры





	Все, что вы хотели узнать о классовости, образовании и религии в несерьезном рассказе гриффиндорца

Думаю, рассказ о классовости стоит начать с Тома Риддла — бедняге-парне, оказавшимся после жизни в лондонском приюте 20-30-х гг в Хогвартсе в Слизерине одновременно с Вальбургой Блэк. Вполне возможно, в его дальнейшей судьбе именно это стало поворотным моментом, а не тяжелая наследственность. Владыка приюта, царек банановой республики, говоривший на кокни, а это как Хагрид «Harry yer a wizard», среди чистокровных аристократов Слизерина. Непоправимая детская травма. Скорее всего, Вальбурга «to be a Black made you practically royal» не замечала его вовсе, будто его не существует, потому что именно это истинный классовый снобизм. Правда, для Вальбурги это тоже, похоже, не прошло даром: даже через 60 лет она орала, как ненормальная: «Поганые грязнокровки!!!».  
Итого, мы имеем крайнюю степень демократичности Хогвартса, где маглорожденные кокни с тремя классами церковно-приходской школы учились бок о бок с аристократией. Вуаля, конфликт «чистокровности», ведь маги, учившиеся в Хогвартсе, обучали своих детей дома сами или с репетиторами.

Тут, пожалуй, нужно ввести методологию.

Английское общество делится не на привычный нам высший-средний-низший, он же рабочий класс, а немного сложнее, и критерий тут вовсе не деньги, а скорее потребительские привычки и стиль жизни. При этом «утаивание» и маскировка класса вызывает большее неодобрение и пренебрежение, чем сам класс, пусть и не высокий — это как обрезание своих... корней, традиций, ну, вы понимаете, Англия.  
Об английской классовости великолепно писала английский антрополог Кейт Фокс, на основе ее книги «Наблюдая за англичанами: скрытые правила поведения» и пойдет рассказ. Так что вы можете поискать сами и опровергнуть написанное. Ведь для самых британцев это тоже своеобразная занимательная игра с собственным встроенным радаром маркеров.  
Собственно, эти классовые маркеры: 

Если коротко, ярко и броско — рабочий и средний низкий; идеально подобрано и аккуратно — низкий и средний средний; тускло, «естественно» и небрежно — высший и высший средний. Чем больше прыгаешь, тем ниже статус.

Есть также несколько внеклассовых незыблемых правил: напускного безразличия, ни при каких обстоятельствах не быть серьезным (оно же «юмор как коленный рефлекс»), скромность и справедливость. Кроме того, все английское общество пронизывает «социальная неловкость» и, следовательно, смущение. И тут есть два выхода: мяться и теряться или вести себя грубо и развязно — среднего не дано. Это, конечно, крайне ироничное описание общества Кейт Фокс, о которым нельзя было не сказать.

К сожалению, в отличие от антрополога, потратившей десять лет на изучение всех слоев общества, Джоан Роулинг могла не знать некоторых маркеров и, соответственно, не отобразить их (и это не камень в ее огород, а нормальные эмпирические ограничения), что усложняет анализ и может давать искажения, опять же далеко не все герои используют слова-маркеры, и их манера произношения также неясна.  
С одеждой тоже есть затруднение — у волшебников другая мода и свои пристрастия в фасонах и цветах. Особенно смущают цвета. Но, проанализировав внешний вид различных персонажей, можно сделать вывод, что в целом все так же, как и у маглов.

Также есть погрешность на «допустимую эксцентричность», когда человек из определенного круга имеет слабость к чему-то диаметрально противоположному его классу. И это может быть маленькая крыса у Блэков или огромная старая библиотека у Снейпов. Так, несмотря на яркую одежду Лавгудов, они, как и Лонгботтомы, похожи на высший средний или высший класс.  
К слову, Longbottom — кроме «Длиннозад», также означает «Длинная Долина», а глагол to bottom — доискиваться до сути. По-шведски же это значит «тот, кто живет на отшибе и мало знается с людьми».  
Для самих британцев этот разбор, пожалуй, был бы бессмыслен просто потому, что для них все ясно еще с названия «Гарри Поттер» и имен главных героев:

«Имена очень часто определяют класс. Например, у нас была такая игра с этими знакомыми [аристократами], когда Костя называл имена своих коллег и они пытались описать, что это за люди и попадали, наверное, в 80% случаев [...] ...они говорили какую, скорее всего, позицию занимает человек в компании. Ну, условно говоря, в бухгалтерии или средний менеджмент, в руководстве, или наоборот там, молодой, постарее, и вот вплоть до характера. Удивительно, насколько они попадали. Или они говорили: «Ну, вот с этим именем немножко посложнее сказать, но вот это наверняка то-то и се-то», — диалог Натальи Бахлиной и Константина Пинаева, подкаст «Вокруг Лондона за 40 шагов».  
Так что Панси Паркинсон, скорее всего, из высшего класса, просто из имени Панси. А Петуния не выше среднего среднего. Джеймс, Гарри, Невилл, Августа — имена, встречающиеся в высшем классе. Имя Гермиона — претензия на высший средний класс, но ее постоянное стремление блеснуть знаниями и то, как ее в этом поддерживают родители («Папа с мамой немного огорчились, но я сказала, что все, кто ответственно относится к экзаменам, остаются в Хогвартсе заниматься. Они хотят, чтобы я хорошо сдала, они поняли». ОФ Рождество в изоляторе) — похоже на переход между средним средним и высшим средним классом.

Сивилла Трелони — Сивилла означает «пророчица, предсказательница», вполне в духе Саскии и Фионы, а Трелони — обычная английская дворянская фамилия, означающая «владетель трех лугов». Примерно такая же история с Аластором Грюмом и Бартемиусом Краучем (так что имя Кричер-то еще ничего).  
Быстро подделать личность можно только в рамках одного класса — если вы послушаете, как говорят представители разных классов и регионов, разница будет колоссальна — потому можно предположить, что Грюм и Крауч-мл. — представители одного класса, более того, Грюм — шотландец, и Крауч, скорее всего, подделывал также и акцент. По его столь естественно звучащим прогонам о чести можно предположить, что они оба представители высшего среднего или высшего класса. 

 

Блэк и Поттер 

Кое-что о современной аристократии:  
«Народ думает, что у нас классовая система, но герцоги женились даже на опереточных певичках. А некоторые так и вообще брали в жены американок». Принц Филипп 

Было бы неспортивно принять на веру слова Сириуса «быть Блэком это все равно что быть королем».  
«... **Keep your nose clean** and everything will be OK». ОФ Дадли досталось — держать нос по ветру.  
’Kreacher is cleaning,’ the elf repeated. ’Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of **Black** — ’  
’And it’s getting **blacker** every day, it’s filthy,’ said Sirius. ОФ Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков. Словесный каламбур — один из признаков высшего класса, знание и умение обращаться с родным языком (что бы это ни значило). Пословицы, поговорки, рифмовка, словесные каламбуры — признак хорошего тона.

«...Кричер залился слезами гнева и заковылял прочь, сдавленно рыдая и честя Сириуса такими словами, каких Гарри раньше не слыхивал». ОФ Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков

«Он был очень обаятелен: его прямые черные волосы падали на лоб с тем небрежным изяществом, о каком не могли бы и мечтать ни Джеймс, ни Гарри...» ОФ Самое плохое воспоминание Снейпа — естественность и легкая небрежность.

После Азкабана он практически не обращает внимания на свою внешность, что часто ужасает Гарри. «Если вы видите голого человека на улице, на которого все оглядываются, значит, вы вышли за границы Челси». Сириусу плевать, как он выглядит — ему никому ничего не надо доказывать (но и влияние Азкабана тоже).

Отдельная прелесть в том, что Сириус местами куда больший сноб, чем он думает.

«Sirius,» said Mundungus, who did not appear to have paid any attention to the conversation, but had been closely examining an empty goblet. «This solid silver, mate?»

«Yes,» said Sirius, **surveying it with distaste**. «Finest fifteenth-century goblin-wrought silver, embossed with the Black family crest». ОФ Орден Феникса

Он с отвращением констатирует факт. У высшего класса своя форма снобизма — скука или высокомерие, надменность, основанная на презрении к недостаточно хорошему сорту... людей, точнее их моральных качеств, потому что промахи в манерах они отметят, но обращать на это внимание и реагировать будет невежливо. И Сириус венец творения Блэков: снобизм по отношению к Блэкам. При этом он не отрицает свой класс и свою причастность к ним: «Если ты готов разрешить сыну или дочери брак только с кем-то таким же чистокровным, выбор очень ограничен. Нас, таких, почти не осталось на свете. [...] Что с того, что она мне двоюродная сестра? — вскинулся Сириус. — По мне, так никто из них мне не родня. _Она_ уж точно мне не родня». ОФ Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков (курсив Дж.Роулинг)  
(«Does it matter if she’s my cousin?» **snapped Sirius**. «As far as I’m concerned, they’re not my family. _She’s_ certainly not my family. — забавно, правда?)

Даже его безжалостное выбрасывание в мусорный мешок серебряных предметов, ордена Мерлина первой степени, отцовского фамильного перстня и семейного фарфора — безразличие к вещам, статусу и тот самый снобизм — все это о высшем классе, с поправкой на бунтарство.

Гарри «...увидел подле себя черного пса, похожего на медведя». ОФ Полумна Лавгуд — похоже на черную версию длинношерстного ретривера, тоже предпочтение высшего среднего и высшего класса. Но это, скорее, занятное наблюдение. 

«Терпение к лицу простолюдинам.  
У благородных это значит — трусость  
Что мне добавить?»  
Шекспир «Ричард II»

Когда Фред в критической ситуации обвиняет его в трусости, он вполне держит себя в руках: «Лицо Сириуса, прежде бледное, стало пепельным. Казалось, он готов ударить Фреда, но, когда он заговорил, голос его был предельно спокоен». ОФ Больница Святого Мунго

И готов убить Снейпа, когда тот делает то же самое желая оскорбить его, Гарри и Джеймса: «Сириус оттолкнул стул в сторону и двинулся вокруг стола к Снейпу, на ходу вытащив волшебную палочку. [...] Он [Артур] и остальные Уизли замерли у двери, глядя на разыгрывающуюся сцену, которая тоже прервалась в самом разгаре: Сириус и Снейп смотрели на вошедших, направив волшебные палочки друг другу в лицо, а Гарри, пытавшийся их развести, так и застыл с раскинутыми руками». ОФ Окклюменция

Для высшего класса с их интригами — и для магловского тоже — это рефлекс на уровне выживания «не можешь дать отпор — сдохнешь». Начало цитаты Шекспира — «Снеся безропотно убийство брата, Покажешь ты свирепому убийце, Что он легко покончит и с тобой». Со времен раннесредневекового рыцарства, где король «первый среди равных», и до Статута 1689 г. волшебники могли быть такими же землевладельцами и рыцарями (меч Годрика — не только его Лощина), и тогда им тоже постоянно приходилось отстаивать свои «титулы» боем.

Понятие чести включает в себя в том числе отношение к слабым:

«Если хочешь узнать человека получше, смотри не на то, как он обращается с равными, а на то, как он ведет себя с подчиненными». Сириус, КО Возвращение Бродяги (Северуса он, похоже, к более слабым не причислял).

Дамблдор говорит, что «...он никогда не считал Кричера существом, чьи переживания могут быть столь же глубокими, как человеческие...» ОФ Утраченное пророчество

Напротив: «Ему нельзя дать свободу, ему слишком многое известно об Ордене, — сухо возразил ей Сириус. — К тому же потрясение убьет его. Попробуй предложить ему покинуть дом — посмотришь, как он это воспримет». ОФ Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков

«Это потрясение убьет его» — самому Сириусу было бы куда легче жить, если бы это потрясение и правда убило Кричера, но он не только принимает и уважает право эльфа ненавидеть его, но и заботится о нем («Между прочим, — сказал Сириус, выйдя в это время из кладовой с большой индейкой, — кто-нибудь видел Кричера последнее время?» ОФ Рождество в изоляторе — «Кричер как выяснилось, прятался на чердаке. Нашел его Сириус». ОФ Окклюменция) давая волю выражения, практически не настаивая на субординации («Где этот проклятый эльф? Кричер! — Но Кричер не откликнулся на зов. — Ладно, и без тебя обойдемся. — Он пересчитал гостей. — Итак, завтрак на... семерых, яичница с беконом, чай, тосты...» ОФ Больница святого Мунго) и оставляя в доме (поверьте, при хорошей фантазии и отсутствии этики можно многое — «никогда больше не покидай своего чулана» и все).

«Эльф-домовик по-прежнему совался всюду, где они собирались, пытался стащить из мешков для мусора все, что только мог, и его бормотание становилось все более оскорбительным. Сириус дошел до того, что замахнулся на него старым тряпьем. _Кричер устремил на него водянистый взгляд и сказал:_

 _— На то она и воля господина. — Потом, повернувшись спиной, очень громко забормотал:_ — Но господин не прогонит Кричера, нет, потому что Кричер знает, что они затеяли, знает, господин строит козни против Темного Лорда, стакнувшимь с грязнокровками, изменениями и отребьем...

Тут Сириус, не обращая внимания на протесты Гермионы, схватил Кричера сзади за набедренную повязку и с силой вытолкал из комнаты». ОФ Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков

Не слабо, да? Столько гордости у домового эльфа и отсутствие страха. И то, что для Сириуса применение силы в виде замахнулся полотенцем и вытолкал из комнаты (а магию он вообще не применял) это крайняя степень раздражения.

Вопреки распространенному мнению, домовые эльфы не просто слуги-рабы. Кричер, по сути, как старый дворецкий, читает нотации нерадивому мальчишке. Та же Винки убеждала Крауча-старшего позволить его сыну посмотреть финал чемпионата мира по квиддичу — и убедила.

Кричер _смеялся_ , рассказывая какую провернул аферу, чтобы досадить Ордену (и, вот ирония, дать развеяться Сириусу) _до_ того как узнал, что Сириус погиб. И просто представьте, каково было эльфу, когда он узнал, что вместо мелкой досадной козни за то, что его не слушали, он убил последнего мужчину в роду.

В ПП Кричер хочет служить Беллатрикс, которую он, скорее всего, помнит не безумной социопаткой после 10 лет службы Волдеморту, 13 лет Азкабана и с перманентным страхом перед пытками, а молодой леди, похожей на Вальбургу и Нарциссу. То есть такое отношение к эльфам не свойство Сириуса, а свойство класса. И по ходу домовики служили именно и только высшему классу.

Так что резкость Блэка это про равенство.

Сириуса главным образом воспитывает мать — про Ориона Блэка вообще ничего не слышно. И что примечательно, все Блэки решительны и рассчитывают только на себя: Регулус, Нарцисса, Беллатрикс; Андромеда и Сириус ушли из дома, имея только волшебную палочку и прекрасно зная, что их выжгут с семейного древа. 

«Бедные придерживаются определенных взглядов на работу и игру. [...] Работать — значит для них „делать то, что не хочешь“, играть — „делать то, что хочешь“. Суть работы — закон, суть игры — благодать. [...] Джентльмен приучен смотреть на свою работу (дипломатия, парламент, финансы) как на игру, а на свою игру (спорт, коневодство) — как на работу. Он приучен играть в политику и работать на крокетном поле». Г. К. Честертон «Томми и традиции»

Сам Честертон в своем эссе имел ввиду немного другое, но принцип цитата отображает.  
Поттера и Блэка учителя называют талантливыми («Оба блестящие ученики, на редкость блестящие, но отчаянные сорвиголовы! Таких ни раньше, ни позже не было!» Макгонагалл, УА Карта Мародеров), они стали анимагами в 15 («Неслыханное достижение! Как, впрочем, и то, что они сумели скрыть его от меня». Дамблдор, УА Снова совиная почта) изобрели карту-артефакт (а она чертовски мощная, если обходит Дар Смерти — «Фокус в том, что даже если вы скрыты мантией-невидимкой, на Карте Маркеров вас все равно видно». Люпин, УА Крыса, кот и пёс — и саму смерть «...полтергейст Пивз носился в Зале почета». УА, Карта мародеров «Этот свиток научил нас такому, чему не научит ни один учитель». Фред, УА Карта Мародеров) еще в школе и при этом, кроме квиддичного кубка у Джеймса, за ними не значится ни одной официальной награды — им не надо ничего доказывать, у них уже все есть, вся остальная возня будет неприличной.  
Представление в карте: «Господа Лунатик, Бродяга, Сохатый и Хвост» — эта же последовательность сохраняется когда карта попадает в руки Снейпа в УА Месть Снейпа. Они не ставят себя на первое место. (Олень выделывается только в брачных играх, да и то потому что в 11 наехал на дружка своей будущей пассии).

Джеймс Поттер, похоже, относится к высшему классу. Легкая небрежность, растрепанные волосы, его резкость и то, как он легко сходится с Блэком и тот признает его равным. Опять же брак Дореи и Карлуса Поттера не вызвал никакой негативной реакции у Блэков, хоть Поттеры и не входят в «Священные 28» и либеральны к маглорожденным.

Джейми (Jamie) — именно так в этом классе родители сокращают имя Джеймс (James).

«Сцена снова переменилась. Снейп шел торопливым шагом по коридору „Хогвартс-экспресса“, мчавшегося через сельский ландшафт. Он уже переоделся в школьное платье, наверное, воспользовался первой же возможностью отделаться от своей уродливой магловской одежды. Снейп остановился перед купе, где болтали между собой несколько шумных мальчишек. В уголке у окна сидела Лили, прижав лицо к оконному стеклу.

Снейп проскользнул в купе и сел напротив. Она взглянула на него и снова отвернулась к окну. Она плакала.

— Я с тобой не разговариваю, — сказала она сдавленным голосом.

— Почему?

— Тунья меня ненавидит. За то, что мы прочли письмо от Дамблдора.

— И что?

Она посмотрела на него с глубоким отвращением:

— А то, что она моя сестра!

— Она всего лишь... — Снейп вовремя остановился. Лили, занятая тем, как бы незаметно утереть слезы с глаз, его не услышала.

— Но мы ведь едем! — Он не мог скрыть ликования в голосе. — Мы едем в Хогвартс!

Она кивнула сквозь слезы и невольно улыбнулась.

— Тебе лучше поступать в Слизерин, — сказал Снейп, ободренный этим проблеском.

— В Слизерин?

Один из мальчиков, сидевших в купе, который до сих пор не обращал на Лили и Снейпа никакого внимания, теперь уставился на них. Гарри, до этого не замечавший никого, кроме пары у окна, узнал своего отца: худенький, черноволосый, как и Снейп, но совсем другой. По каким-то неуловимым признакам было сразу видно, что об этом мальчике заботятся, его любят и носят на руках — так же, как по Снейпу было заметно, что с ним все обстоит наоборот». (with that indefinable air of having been well-cared-for, even adored, that Snape so conspicuously lacked — хорошо заботятся, даже обожают, чего Снейпу так заметно не хватало)]"

Есть разница между «любят и носят на руках» и «хорошо заботятся, даже обожают». Любовь не всегда значит потакание. У этих двоих хорошие личные границы, что видно потом, а значит им не потакали. У Вальбурги Сириус по одной половице ходил, если сбежал из дома в шестнадцать. Поттеры, конечно, демократы, но вряд ли у Джеймса были существенные послабления. Так что Хогвартс для них был вольницей.

— «Кто это тут хочет в Слизерин? Да я бы сразу из школы ушел, а ты? [Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you? Кто хочет быть в Слизерине? Думаю, я бы ушел, а ты?] — спросил Джеймс мальчика, сидевшего напротив. Гарри вздрогнул, узнав в нем Сириуса. Тот не улыбнулся.

— Вся моя семья училась в Слизерине, — сказал он.

— Ёлки-палки! — воскликнул Джеймс. — А ты мне показался таким приличным человеком! [„Blimey,“ said James, „and I thought you seemed all right!“ — Иди ты! А мне казалось, ты выглядел нормальным!]

Сириус усмехнулся:

— Возможно, я нарушу семейную традицию. А ты куда собираешься, если тебе позволят выбирать?

Джеймс поднял невидимый меч.

— Гриффиндор, славный тем, что учатся там храбрецы. Как мой отец.

Снейп презрительно фыркнул. Джеймс обернулся к нему:

— Тебе это не нравится? [„Got a problem with that?“ — Проблемы с этим?]

— Да нет, почему? — ответил Снейп, хотя его фырканье было недвусмысленным ответом. — Если кто предпочитает быть храбрецом, чем умником... [„No. If you’d rather be brawny than brainy“ — Нет. Если ты предпочитаешь быть сильным, чем умным]

— А ты-то куда пойдешь, если ты ни то, ни другое? — вмешался Сириус.

Джеймс расхохотался. Лили сидела прямо, вся красная, и переводила неприязненный взгляд с Джеймса на Сириуса.

— Северус, пойдем поищем другое купе». ДС История Принца

 

При всей довольно экспансивной манере общения личные границы у Оленя неплохи, и он знает, кому и что говорит. Если суммировать все фразы Джеймса, то получится: «Кто хочет быть в Слизерине? Думаю, я бы ушел, а ты? Иди ты! А мне казалось, выглядел нормальным! Гриффиндор, славный тем, что учатся там храбрецы. Как мой отец. Проблемы с этим?» 

1\. Он не сказал ни единого плохого слова о Слизерине, но все все поняли.

2\. Все это время он говорит только за себя и о своих впечатлениях (это о Блэке). 

3\. По отношению к паре оппонентов Снейп-Эванс (а расстановка сил там именно Поттер и Блэк vs Снейп и Эванс) ни разу не перешел на личности.

«А ты-то куда пойдешь, если ты ни то, ни другое?» — откровенная грубость и это тоже классовый маркер. Как и все резкие выпады Джеймса, в том числе по отношению к Хвосту. Хотя тот еще более резок: в Карте он называет Снейпа slimeball, что литературно — «мерзавец», дословно «дерьма кусок», или можно вольно-поэтически перевести это как «юзаный гондон» или «мешок с дерьмом», и тогда, в сочетании с именем, можно предположить, что он из рабочего класса.

Сидя в закрытом купе втроем, трудно не заметить плачущую девочку. И тут две стратегии: женская — ненавязчиво завести разговор и спросить, все ли в порядке, и мужская — вежливо делать вид, что не видят слез, и весело болтать как способ привлечь внимание и отвлечь от проблемы. Так что они, скорее всего, следили за диалогом Северуса и Лили, если так быстро вмешались и переключили внимание Северуса. Потому что для них все выглядит так:

«Она плакала.

— Я с тобой не разговариваю, — сказала она сдавленным голосом.

— Почему?

— Тунья меня ненавидит. За то, что мы прочли письмо от Дамблдора.

— И что?

Она посмотрела на него с глубоким отвращением:

— А то, что она моя сестра!

— Она всего лишь...»

Причина ее слез Северус, и он выразил полнейшее неуважение к ее сестре — между делом — расистским образом, если сложить два и два.

«Да я бы сразу из школы ушел, а ты?» — сходу набросил на вентилятор Джеймс.

«Джеймс поднял невидимый меч.

— Гриффиндор, славный тем, что учатся там храбрецы. Как мой отец.

Снейп презрительно фыркнул. Джеймс обернулся к нему:

— Проблемы с этим?

— Нет, — ответил Снейп, хотя его фырканье было недвусмысленным ответом. — Если ты предпочитаешь быть сильным, чем умным...»

Фактически, это публичное оскорбление отца Джеймса, чего Северус, по ходу, не догоняет. А это компания будущих гриффиндорцев, которых крепко триггерит оскорбление чести и которые завсегда готовы подраться (что кстати, тоже о классовости, как и словечко common room — гостиная — не только демократия, но бездна самоиронии). При этом ни Блэк, ни Поттер не выражают никакого классового снобизма, иначе Северуса не пустили бы в купе. А вот у Северуса как раз сразу есть предубеждения, иначе он не отвечал бы так резко и серьезно: по поводу Слизерина они с Блэком в одной лодке, но Блэк не реагирует и влегкую гасит конфликт. Вопрос не в том, _что_ говорит собеседник, а в том, _как_ на это реагирует тот или иной персонаж. Прежде чем сделать жесткий выпад, Поттер и Блэк составили свое мнение о Снейпе.

И раз уж пришлось за неимением данных разбирать этот отрывок, придется и ту сцену у озера (о черт, опять вентилятор! должно быть, это проклятие вентилятора).

Потому что в сцене у озера они опять вдвоем против Северуса, но уже с волшебными палочками, и это противоречит понятиям чести. Это про мотивацию, а не про морально-этическую сторону, Мародеры сами себя осуждают позже — «Мне тоже гордиться нечем». Сириус ОФ Выбор профессии — и Блэк, похоже, нехило словил от Вальбурги за тот год, если сбежал из дома. Формально, и только формально, Джеймс ответил на то, что Снейп выхватывает палочку с целью нападения. Технически бой продолжается, пока Северус не признает поражение — если бы он не доставал палочку, вполне возможно, боя бы не было — или поднял руки после Экспеллиармуса, признавая поражение, на него не имели бы права нападать, а он продолжает сопротивляться и опять же, формально Поттер и Блэк сменяют друг друга, не нападая одновременно, т.е. в момент времени противник у Северуса один. Ловкий ход по обходу правил. (Или избиение младенцев — на ваш вкус).

При этом этих двоих даже особо не осуждают, т.е. за пять лет Северус прилично подзапятнал свою репутацию: «Гуляющие стали оборачиваться в их сторону. Некоторые ученики поднимались на ноги и подходили ближе. Одни смотрели на происходящее с неодобрением, другие — с удовольствием. [...] Кто-то из зрителей засмеялся: Снейпа явно не любили». А им могли бы дать отпор, ведь их не боятся: «Я просто хочу показать тебе, что не такие уж они замечательные, какими их, похоже, все считают». Северус, ДС, История Принца. Да и Лили вступается только потому, что это ее друг детства. «Я много лет находила тебе оправдания. Никто из моих друзей не понимает, почему я вообще с тобой разговариваю». Лили, ДС История Принца. При этом, Северус, похоже, вовсе не был одиночкой, просто предпочитал друзей постарше. «Прости, но я не выношу Эйвери и Мальсибера. _Мальсибер!_ Ну что ты в нем нашел, Сев? Он же подонок! Ты знаешь, что он на днях пытался сделать с Мэри Макдональд? [...] Это Темная магия, и если ты считаешь, что это смешно... [...] Но юмор Мальсибера и Эйвери — это безобразие. _Безобразие_ , Сев. Не понимаю, как ты можешь с ними дружить». ДС История Принца (курсив Дж.Роулинг).  
Так что можно предположить, что различные комбинации «один против нескольких» стали нормой в конфликте Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Макгонагалл говорит, что Хвост плохой дуэлянт («Дуэли никогда у него не получались!» УА Карта Мародеров), они с Северусом в чем-то похожи, и судя по предвкушающему хихиканью Хвоста, именно ему из Мародеров сильнее всего доставалось в этих межфакультетских стычках. В общем, [не стоит затеваться с гриффиндорцами](https://youtu.be/YjDnwypSCTY), храни вас Мерлин.  
  
И заодно, про отношение к Хвосту. Сириус безжалостно резок к нему, пытаясь унять, но эта сцена камерная, она не предназначена для других, в ней все свои. И это тоже про классовость — то, как искренне, эмоционально Питер восхищается (а в жизни не восхищаться такими людьми трудно, это естественная реакция) и как неприемлемо это для Блэка. Тут поправка на б _о_ льшую мужскую сдержанность.  
«...ему и в голову не придет, что они возьмут в Хранители такое ничтожество как ты». УА Слуга лорда Волдеморта — эти слова сказаны уже после предательства. А до него они не могли поверить, что среди Мародеров есть предатель («Умереть, а не предавать друзей. Мы бы все так и поступили ради тебя». Сириус, УА Слуга лорда Волдеморта) и подумали на Ремуса, потому что на него есть минимальные подозрения: он оборотень, который скорее всего, и в первую магическую был тайным агентом в стае оборотней, его могли перевербовать. («Я жил среди моих собратьев [...] среди оборотней. [...] Почти все они встали на сторону Волдеморта. Дамблдору требовался шпион, а я словно для того и создан». ПП Очень холодное Рождество, Вторая магическая. «Ремус был на севере страны по делам Ордена Феникса» о 31 октября 1981 г. Поттермор, «Ремус Люпин». 

 

Гарри частенько выбивается из среднего среднего класса на отрицании семейных ценностей Дурслей. Чем однажды снискал одобрение Тонкс: «Забавное жилище, — заметила она. — Чуточку _слишком_ чистое. Понимаешь, что имею в виду? О, а здесь куда лучше, — добавила она, когда они вошли в комнату Гарри, и он включил свет. В его спальне было куда больше грязи и беспорядка, чем во всем остальном доме». ОФ Защитный отряд (курсив Дж. Роулинг).

У фамилии Поттер также есть интересная интерпретация: она может относиться к «полю гончаров», то есть кладбищу, на котором похоронены неизвестные или очень бедные люди, и служить обозначением мощного мифологического архетипа «everyman» — каждый, «человек-все» (к теме финальной ~~жертвы~~ битвы). Хотя Поттермор говорит, что Поттеры получили свою фамилию как потомственные зельевары — хлопочущие над котелками и pottering — чудаковато возящиеся в саду над непонятными растениями (since XII ltd). Занятно, Дурсли говорили, чтo Джеймс был бездельником — to potter — бездельничать, заниматься ерундой. Не самая распространенная фамилия, зато сколько дополнительных оттенков в крике профессора Снейпа «Поттер!» 

 

Малфои 

Плохая новость для малфоепоклонников: похоже, они хронические нувориши волшебного мира. Хотя Поттермор и говорит, что Малфои почтенная чистокровная аристократическая семья.  
  
Тут скорее интересно не только за кого выходят замуж Блэки (возьмем их за стандарт мер и весов), а кого они берут в жены. Особенно, если учесть, что воспитанием в первую очередь занимаются матери. И Малфоев там в обозримом древе не было.

— «Сегодня я не покупаю, мистер Горбин, — важно произнес Малфой-старший, — а продаю».

Он получает от этого удовольствие, в то время как для высшего класса сама ситуация была бы дискомфортна и унизительна, они не занимаются торговлей. Фамилии Горбин и Берк входят в «28», но поскольку они держат лавку и вот так стелятся, их класс не выше среднего среднего. Хотя Берк может быть специалистом по темным артефактам, и тогда про него неизвестно.

— Неужели Министерство осмелится беспокоить вас, сэр? — возмутился Горбин и водрузил на нос пенсне.

Малфой скривил губы.

— Министерство уже начало под нас копать. Ходят слухи, что готовится новый закон в защиту маглов. Не сомневаюсь, за этим стоит вшивый любитель простецов и редкий болван мистер Уизли. — Малфой затрясся от гнева. — Боюсь, кое-какие яды могут показаться...

—Конечно, конечно, сэр, — закивал головой Горбин. — Дайте подумать...

— Папа, а ты не купишь мне вот это? — перебил хозяина лавки Драко, указывая на витрину с подушечкой, на которой покоилась сушеная рука. [к слову, в ПП она у него была]

— Рука славы! — воскликнул Горбин. — Купите эту руку, вставьте в нее горящую свечу, и никто, кроме вас, не увидит ее огня. Лучший друг воров и разбойников! Сэр, у вашего сына отличный вкус!

— Надеюсь, мой сын тянет на большее, чем вор или разбойник, — процедил мистер Малфой холодно.

— У меня и в мыслях не было обидеть вас, это только к слову пришлось, — засуетился Горбин.

— Да, учится он не то чтобы очень. — Голос Малфоя стал ледяным. — Но это не значит, что мозгов у него нет. [...]

— Извечная история, — потек елейный голос Горбина. — Волшебная кровь везде ценится меньше.

— К кому, к кому, а к моей семье это не относится, — сказал Малфой, раздувая ноздри.

— Разумеется, сэр. — Горбин отвесил низкий поклон«. ТК Флориш и Блоттс

Если хочешь проверить, к какому классу относится человек, ненавязчиво усомнись — Люциуса цепляет «сомнение» в его классе, которое он слышит в словах Горбина, но ни одна эта фраза не зацепила бы волшебника из устойчивого высшего среднего класса и, тем более, высшего.

— «Стоит ли позорить имя волшебника, если за это даже не платят?» Люциус, ТК Флориш и Блоттс — это не о чести, зато подтверждает, что мисс Блэк, как и ее сестра, вышла замуж по любви.

«Яксли снова извлек из-под мантии палочку, повел ею над головой своего спутника, но источником шума оказался всего лишь белый павлин, величаво вышагивающий по тисовой изгороди.

— А он всегда умел недурно устраиваться, наш Люциус. _Павлины_... — фыркнул Яксли, пряча под мантию палочку». ДС Возвышение темного лорда (курсив Дж. Роулинг)

Это как золотые рыбки, и это была бы допустимая эксцентричность, если бы не все остальное.

— «Умный план. — Дамблдор внимательно глядел в глаза Малфою, голос его оставался таким же ровным. — Если бы Гарри...

Малфой бросил на мальчика быстрый, пронзительный взгляд.

— ...и его друг Рон, — продолжил директор, — не нашли эту книжицу, даже я считал бы виновной во всем Джинни Уизли. И никто никогда бы не доказал, что она поступала так не по своей воле...

Мистер Малфой молчал. Его лицо превратилось в маску.

— А теперь вообразите, — говорил Дамблдор, — каковы были бы последствия. Уизли — одна из самых известных чистокровных семей в мире волшебников. Артур Уизли — один из авторов Закона о защите маглов. А его дочь убивает полукровок. Подумать только, что стало бы с ним и его Законом! Большая удача, что дневник был найден, прочтен, а записи в нем потом исчезли.

[...] Он рывком открыл дверь, домовик послушно побежал за ним, и хозяин пинком вышвырнул его из кабинета. Добби взвизгнул от боли и визжал до конца коридора». ТК Добби вознагражден

Т.е. вся вторая книга основана на грязной политической игре мистера Малфоя, и поскольку он подбросил дневник одиннадцатилетней девочке — ни о какой чести здесь речи и не идет. План вроде гениальный, но по факту неприкосновенность Драко не была гарантирована, и вполне возможно, миссис Малфой протопила бы камин адским пламенем, если бы узнала об этом.

Воспитанием Драко занимаются Нарцисса (которая научила его нужной лексике) и Люциус, о чем, в том числе, говорит его знаменитая фраза «Мой отец узнает об этом».

При этом, Драко куда меньший сноб, чем хочет казаться — он хочет подружиться с Гарри в магазине мантий, несмотря на его внешний вид (тут ситуация для многих спорная, но эта забавная история перед вторым годом обучения, когда Драко все лето доставал беднягу Люца рассказами о Гарри Поттере, и трогательная сцена почти-признание-в-любви: «Я предупреждал тебя! Я говорил тебе, что нужно тщательно выбирать себе компанию, помнишь? Когда мы встретились в поезде в первый день в Хогвартсе? Я говорил тебе не общаться с этими отбросами!» КО Начало), да и Рона с Гермионой поначалу скорее достает из ревности (ведь он мог бы быть на их месте).

 

Уизли 

Из того что удалось достать в лексическом анализе, как ни странно, принадлежало Джорджу:  
«The next thing he knew, he was curled into a warm ball under his bedclothes and George’s loud voice was filling the room.  
— Mum says get up, your breakfast is in the kitchen and then she needs you in the **drawing room** , there are loads more Doxys than she thought and she’s found a nest of dead Puffskeins under the **sofa**.» ОФ Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков.

Drawing room и sofa — маркеры высшего и высшего среднего класса.

«Сад был большой и запущенный, какой, по мнению Гарри, и должен быть. Дурслям он, конечно бы, не понравился: слишком много сорняков, газон не подстрижен, но зато каменную ограду осеняли искривленные узловатые ветви старых деревьев, на клумбах — незнакомые Гарри цветы, заросший зеленой ряской небольшой пруд полон лягушек.» ТК Нора.

В сцене во Флориш и Блоттс в ТК мистер Уизли лезет в драку с Люциусом, защищая честь своих новых знакомых, поскольку они не волшебники и не могут выступать против Люциуса на равных — «Я тебе покажу, как обижать моих друзей» (и кулачный бой здесь довольно умен — обычная драка скорее всего не подпадает под министерские разбирательства).

Детей в семье Уизли воспитывает мать.  
— «Был грандиозный скандал, — вставила Джинни. — Мама мечтает, чтобы они пошли на службу в министерство, как папа, а Фред и Джордж заявили, что хотят только одного: открыть магазин волшебных фокусов и трюков». КО Ужастики умников Уизли.

При том, что существует Зонко, миссис Уизли активно против магазинчика, хотя деньги их семье явно бы не помешали. Это может быть классовым маркером — высший и верхушка среднего класса специалисты, а не коммерсанты, быть в этих кругах бизнесменом неприлично, да и ассортимент, с ее точки зрения, сомнителен.

Кстати, Молли была полноправным членом Ордена: «Она все это написала бы, но сову могут перехватить, что грозит вам крупными неприятностями. А сказать это лично не может — сегодня она на дежурстве». Сириус, ОФ Декрет об образовании № 24. Стерджиса Подмора за такое же дежурство приговорили к 6 месяцам Азкабана.

Форд Англия также был бы классовым маркером, если бы не был допустимой эксцентричностью Артура. Похоже, вся семья потакает его хобби — вождению автомобиля, и он четыре раза в год отвозит и забирает детей с вокзала. И это отлично объясняет, почему Уизли проходили сквозь стену на вокзале в 1991 году.

«Ни мужчины, ни женщины не вправе носить за городом неподобающую „городскую“ одежду; это серьезное нарушение приличий. В некоторых кругах родовитой сельской аристократии данное табу распространяется на любую одежду, которая хотя бы отдаленно можно назвать модной: чем более непривлекательно и старомодно вы выглядите, тем выше ваш социальный статус». К.Фокс — «На нем [Артуре] была зеленая мантия, потертая и пропыленная от постоянных поездок». ТК Нора.

Уизли и Пруэтты состояли в списке 28, Цедрелла Блэк посчитала возможным выйти замуж за Уизли, хоть и была выжжена с семейного древа (но кто знает, какие у них там терки). Брак Лукреции и Игнотуса Пруэтта был одобрен. Тетушка Мюриэль Пруэтт, похоже, была вполне состоятельной (диадема тоже символ, как и сигары), хотя могла быть и не урожденной Пруэтт, мистер Уизли вскользь упоминает, что их с Молли (а это одно из сокращений от Марии, но, как и в случае с Джинни, это может быть сокращение еще от какого-то имени, ведь ее братьев звали Фабиан и Гидеон) родители были против брака — их, как и Сириуса, вполне могли лишить наследства за своенравие. То есть Уизли, как и Гонты, могли быть высшим классом, и, как в треугольнике Карпмана, движение по кругу здесь только в одном направлении — против часовой.

Правда, в Дарах смерти во время приготовления к свадьбе Рон упоминает кольца для салфеток: «Наверное, Джинни проглядела пылинку на каком-нибудь дурацком кольце для салфеток». И многовато золота в декоре — но в свадьбе участвует еще и невеста, которая, скорее всего, делала многое на свой вкус, и если в Рождество 1996 г. («Вскоре после этого Флер затеяла изображать Селестину, поющую „Котел, полный крепкой, горячей любви“, и все, заметив выражение, появившееся на лице миссис Уизли, восприняли его как сигнал, что пора расходиться по постелям». ПП Очень холодное Рождество) миссис Уизли страдает, то после фразы Флер «По-моему, моей красоты хватит на нас обоих!» принимает будущую невестку.

Поскольку команда упоролась по Рону Уизли, ему посвящается: «Англичанам-мужчинам дозволено демонстрировать три вида чувств: удивление — при условии, что оно передается криком или сквернословием; гнев — также выражается бранными восклицаниями; и восторг/торжество — проявляется в той же манере. Непосвященный человек вряд ли определит, какое из этих дозволенных трех чувств обуревает англичанина, но сами англичане-мужчины без труда улавливают нюансы». К.Фокс

 

Эванс и Дурсли 

Лили Эванс, как и Петуния, похоже, принадлежала к среднему среднему классу. Идеальная чистота, яркий сад с бегониями, множество фотографий сына на видном месте, машина, которой они вполне открыто гордятся, и то, как она дистанцируется от рабочего класса: «Гарри. На мой взгляд, мерзкое, простонародное имя». ФК Мальчик, который выжил (похоже на Gary).

Средний средний класс прекрасен в своем отношении к рабочему и высшему классам — к первым они относятся с высокомерием и снобизмом, ко вторым «происхождение вообще ничего не значит» или «аристократия вырождается».

«Ты сын этих Снейпов. Они живут у реки, в Паучьем тупике, — сказала она Лили, и по ее тону ясно было, что этот адрес — плохая рекомендация в ее глазах». Петуния, ДС История Принца.

— «Северус, пойдем поищем другое купе.

— Оооо...

Джеймс и Сириус передразнили ее высокомерный тон» Лили, ДС История Принца.

В воспитании сына активно принимают участие и Петуния, и Вернон.

«Тисовая улица выглядела как раз так, как и положено выглядеть улице респектабельного пригорода в утренний час» КО Шрам.

«В самом начале каникул дядя Вернон купил новую машину, и все семейство отправилось в сад — любоваться на покупку. Их радостные возгласы разносились по всей Тисовой улице: пусть соседи знают, какая у них чудесная машина!» УА Совиная почта — открытая демонстрация нового приобретения — не выше среднего среднего.

«А как насчет твоей подруги? Забыл, как ее зовут... Ах, да, Ивонн». ФК Исчезнувшее стекло — имя Ивонн явная заявка на изысканность, свойственная среднему среднему классу.

«Вернон загородил широкую багровую физиономию утренним выпуском „Дэйли Мэйл“» — газета среднего класса правого толка. КО Приглашение.

«Дадли перевели в частную школу, где когда-то учился дядя Вернон, — в „Вонингс“». ФК Письма невесть от кого.

Вернон директор фирмы по производству дрелей, фраки, лососевое платье (ТК День рождения — хуже некуда), электрический камин (КО Возвращение в Нору), африканские лилии (ПП Будет — не будет), а потом в ОФ резко тюль и мытье машин у соседей — «Лишенные таких важных занятий, как мытье машин и стрижка газонов, обитатели Тисовой сидели по комнатам», «...Вернон помахал хозяйке стоявшего напротив дома номер семь, которая глядела на улицу из-за тюлевых занавесок» ОФ Дадли досталось.

Возможно, совсем недавно Вернон был в среднем нижнем классе, как и его сестра (уж больно у нее карикатурное поведение, как и подарки Дадли), и теперь перешел в средний средний по образованию, браку, да в общем-то и привычкам, хотя некоторые мелочи остались. Тут нужно добавить, Петуния, похоже, тоже могла быть на стыке среднего среднего и среднего нижнего класса, там довольно размытые границы. 

«Дадли срывал упаковку с золотых наручных часов» ФК — либо те остаточные мелочи, либо все та же безотказность в потакании Дадли. Хотя есть вероятность, что это подарок одного из его друзей, и тогда Петуния его очень не одобрит.

В тему странного гипертрофированного отношения тетушки Мардж к своему бульдогу:

«Для англичан содержание домашних питомцев — это не вид досуга, а образ жизни. В сущности, „содержание домашних питомцев“ — не совсем точное и адекватное выражение. Оно и близко не передает нашего восторженного отношения к нашим животным. Если дом англичанина — его крепость, то его пес — это настоящий король. [...] Королевское общество защиты животных от жестокого обращения у нас возникло гораздо раньше, чем Национальное общество защиты детей от жестокого обращения, которое, по-видимому, было создано по аналогии с первой организацией». К.Фокс

 

Флирт по-английски, «эта пара точно поженится»: внеклассово

 

PG-13

 

Стадия первая: напускное безразличие

«Фред повернул голову и крикнул через всю гостиную:

— Анджелина!

Анджелина, стоя у камина, беседовала с Алисией Спиннет.

— Что? — ответила она, посмотрев в сторону Фреда.

— Пойдешь со мной на бал?

Анджелина оценивающе взглянула на него.

— Пойду, — ответила она, улыбнувшись, и продолжила прерванную беседу». КО Неожиданная задача 

 

Стадия вторая: безостановочно рисуется, подкалывает, просит, переходит на шантаж.

— «Оставлю, если ты согласишься погулять со мной, Эванс, — быстро откликнулся Джеймс. — Давай... пойдем со мной на прогулку, и я больше никогда в жизни не направлю на Нюнчика свою волшебную палочку. [...]

— Я не согласилась бы на это, даже если бы у меня был выбор между тобой и гигантским кальмаром, — сказала Лили». ОФ Самое плохое воспоминание Снейпа

Слишком много слов. Ее ответ тоже форма флирта, и это «скорее нет», потому что четкое «нет» звучало бы как «Пошел в задницу кальмара, Поттер!» Так что у Джеймса все намного лучше с границами, чем многие думают.

 

NC-17

 

«Would you... would you go to bed with me?..»

Если Лили Эванс, как и Петуния, среднего среднего класса, то, как и в случае с Северусом, отношения с Джеймсом это мезальянс, и нужно быть действительно интересной личностью, чтобы настолько заинтересовать представителя другого класса, и преодолеть его. Женщины, к слову, более склонны к его преодолению, в отличие от мужчин (привет, Северус), они не считают зазорным «подтянуться» до партнера и изменить свои привычки.

 

Снейп 

Ходят слухи, что мисс Принц была чистокровной волшебницей, но это ничего не говорит о ее классе. Точнее говорит, но ее брак с мистером Снейпом говорит куда больше (все ведь помнят рабочий район Паучьего тупика?). Либо это было для нее нормой, либо она была весьма маргинальна, и тогда заодно придется признать, что она любительница острых ощущений (в 60-х рабочий класс это было жестко). Потому как женщины более высокого класса скорее заведут себе такого любовника, чем мужа — говорят, в Англии бытует заблуждение о высокой потенции и пылкости парней из рабочего класса. Вполне возможно, это более позднее влияние немецкого порно с трудолюбивыми сантехниками. Но тем не менее, у чистокровной волшебницы не так много шансов пересечься с работягой и влюбиться в него (разве что она целенаправленно цепляла парня в местном пабе). Ведь даже Уизли, лояльно и с любопытством относящиеся к маглам, знают о них не так чтобы много. А значит, мисс Принц родилась и выросла в этом магловском кругу. Но тут вот какая странность: мисс Принц училась в Слизерине — факультете амбициозных ~~подле~~ хитрецов. Неужели ее амбиции в замужестве простирались столь... невысоко? Или это трудности ассимиляции, которые, в отличие от мистера Риддла, она не преодолела.

«Снейп-подросток выглядел чахлым и нездоровым, словно деревце, выращенное в темноте». ОФ Самое плохое воспоминание Снейпа.

«Сцена снова сменилась. Гарри огляделся вокруг: он был на платформе девять и три четверти, неподалеку стоял Снейп, слегка сутулясь, а рядом — худая, бледная женщина с кислым выражением лица, очень похожая на него». ДС, История Принца

Ведь даже в немагической Британии социальных лифта, по сути, два: образование и брак.

Северуса воспитывала мать, судя по его знаниям мира волшебников, желании поступать в Слизерин и явной нелюбви к отцу (стал бы он Пожирателем, если бы?). Точной информации была ли Эйлин Принц чистокровной волшебницей нет, в список 28 она не входила, и если бы она была в родстве с кем-то из известных фамилий, это бы так или иначе вспыло.

День рождения Северуса 9 января, вероятно, он был назван в честь католического святого Severus, чей день памяти 11 января. Говорят, этого святого особо почитают в определенных районах северной Англии. Тобиас означает «милость Божья» и, если он был верующим, нелегко ему было принять, что его жена ведьма и это нормально. Eileen — ирландское имя образованное от 1) Helen («свет, сияющая») 2) гэльского Aibhlinn («желанный ребенок, долгожданный ребенок»)  
Имя Принц-полукровка, как и фамилия, достаточно претенциозно (как и _Лорд_ , хотя с Господь Сама _я_ Смерть тут, конечно, не сравниться):

— «Среди волшебников нет принцев, — улыбаясь, сказал Люпин. — [...] Джеймс был чистокровным волшебником, Гарри, и могу тебя уверить, он никогда не просил, чтобы мы называли его „принцем“.

Гарри, махнув рукой на притворство, спросил:

— Может быть, это был Сириус? Или вы?

— Ни в коем случае». ПП Очень холодное Рождество

То есть Люпин однозначно отрицательно относится к мысли, что кто-то из них троих мог претендовать на столь звучное имя.

(Не стоит подозревать автора в снейпоненавистничестве, это скорее крайне занимательная деталь, которая делает его куда более живым и интересным)  
  
«...могу научить вас, как разлить по флаконам известность, как сварить триумф, как заткнуть пробкой смерть. Но все это только при условии, что вы хоть чем-то отличаетесь от того стада болванов, которое обычно приходит на мои уроки». Северус, ФК Мастер зелий

Резкость и критичность Снейпа также маркер — «мы и плебс — мы и свет», и те, и другие не церемонятся с тактичностью и политкорректностью (вспомните тетушку Мэриэль).

И он ч _у_ дно рифмует: «No,» said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. «If you’d rather **be brawny than brainy** ». ДС История Принца

«I beg your pardon?» ОФ Профессор Амбридж — для высшего и высшего среднего класса слово pardon хуже слова fuck.

«...а профессор Квиррелл, так и не снявший свой дурацкий тюрбан, разговаривал с незнакомым Гарри преподавателем с сальными черными волосами, крючковатым носом и желтоватой, болезненного цвета кожей». ФК Распределяющая шляпа — неважно, гель это или нет, сам вид его волос — рабочий класс.

«Они забирались все глубже в лабиринт нежилых кирпичных домов. Наконец Нарцисса выбежала в переулок под названием Паучий тупик; фабричная труба высилась над ним, словно кто-то огромный укоризненно грозил пальцем. Легкие шаги эхом отдавались по булыжной мостовой». ПП, Паучий тупик

«Все трое оказались в крошечной темноватой гостиной, производивший впечатление не то тюремной камеры, не то палаты в клинике для умалишенных. Полки по стенам были сплошь уставлены книгами, большей частью, в старинных коричневых или черных переплетах. Потертый диван, старое кресло и колченогий столик стояли тесной группой в лужице тусклого света от люстры со свечами, свисавшей с потолка. Помещение выглядело неухоженным, как будто здесь давно не жили». ПП, Паучий тупик

Дамблдор 

Как всегда загадочен. С одной стороны, что это за плохой район где подростки гопстопят шестилеток, а отцы расправляются с подростками, да так, что это не скрыть.

Длинное и претенциозное имя Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор.

Дамблдор собирал всевозможные награды и явно этим гордился, его амбиции вполне не прикрыты: «Альбус не только получал все почетные награды, какие были учреждены школой, очень скоро он вступил в деятельную переписку с самыми знаменитыми волшебниками того времени, включая прославленного алхимика Николаса Фламеля, известного историка Батильду Бэгшот и теоретика магии Адальберта Уоффлинга. [...] О том, чтобы не получивший в наследство сколько-нибудь значительных средств Альбус, на попечении которого остались к тому же младшие брат и сестра, сопровождал меня, теперь не могло быть и речи». Элфиас Дож, ДС Памяти усопшего.

И далее — профессор, директор школы чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс», Верховный чародей Визенгамота, кавалер ордена Мерлина первой степени, основатель и глава Ордена Феникса, председатель Международной Конфедерации Магов. Обладатель длиннейшей старейшей палочки и феникса.

— «Марволо, его сын Морфин и дочь Меропа были последними из старинной волшебной семьи Мраксов, известной своей неуравновешенностью и жестокостью, которые проявлялись из поколения в поколение благодаря большому количеству родственных браков. Недостаток здравого смысла в сочетании с привычкой к роскоши привели к тому, что золото семьи было растрачено за несколько поколений до рождения Марволо. Сам он, как ты видел, жил в нищите и в грязи, обладая чрезвычайно скверным характером, фантастической гордыней и парой фамильных драгоценностей, к которым был привязан так же сильно, как к сыну, и значительно сильнее, чем к дочери.»

С Мраксами все очень интересно. Они явно бывший высший класс (и фамилия Гонты — Gaunt — отсылка к Джону Гонту (буквально «Джона Гентского», по месту рождения), первого герцога Ланкастера, сына короля Эдуарда III), который подается с точки зрения в лучшем случае, среднего среднего класса. То есть в переводе:

— Марволо, его сын Морфин и дочь Меропа были последними из старинной волшебной семьи Мраксов, известной своей неуравновешенностью и жестокостью (острой реакцией на честь, особенно когда уровень их благосостояния стал падать), которые проявлялись из поколения в поколение благодаря большому количеству родственных браков (снобизм среднего среднего дзынь! Работают ли магловские принципы генетики на волшебную кровь вообще неясно — те же Блэки прекрасно себя чувствовали, пока их не выкосила война). Недостаток здравого смысла в сочетании с привычкой к роскоши привели к тому, что золото семьи было растрачено за несколько поколений до рождения Марволо (то, что приносило доход семьи могло быть исчерпано или изменилось его потребление в обществе, мог повлиять Статут, а заниматься торговлей или идти работать на кого-то было слишком уж... больно для гордости). Сам он, как ты видел, жил в нищите и в грязи, обладая чрезвычайно скверным характером ([эффект рекурсии](https://cs.pikabu.ru/images/big_size_comm/2013-07_1/1372877538905.jpeg) — небрежность во внешнем виде и в быту могла произойти из-за ранней смерти миссис Мракс, которая занималась воспитанием детей и бытом; осуждение соседей которое Марволо слышал, ведь они жили рядом с дорогой; усугубление ситуации из-за гордости, ведь если он начнет что-то исправлять, то его волнует чужое мнение, и на характер это тоже влияет не самым положительным образом), фантастической гордыней (вопросов нет) и парой фамильных драгоценностей, к которым был привязан так же сильно, как к сыну, и значительно сильнее, чем к дочери (судя по реакциям Мраксов, на тот момент Меропа уже засветилась своей влюбленностью — и это роняет честь семьи не только потому, что они маглы, но и потому что она хочет отношений с человеком, который ниже классом и к тому же относится к ним с пренебрежением — «...этот дом принадлежит старому бездельнику по имени Мракс и его детям. Сын абсолютно ненормальный, послушала бы ты, что о нем рассказывают в деревне... Девушка рассмеялась». ПП Семейство Мраксов).

Дамблдор, как и Снейп, чутка не догоняет про честь. За это его троллит Финеас Найджелус в ОФ Больница Святого Мунго. Он видит все через призму добро\зло, чистокровность\маглорожденные и не учитывает классового контекста, или же попросту отрицает его, что тоже характерно для среднего среднего класса.

«Вы придаете — и всегда придавали — слишком большое значение так называемой чистоте крови! Вы не понимаете, что важно не то, кем ты родился, а то, кем ты стал!» КО Пути расходятся.

«Отсутствие знака тоже знак» — при описании Блэков или Джеймса Поттера нет ничего, чтобы как-то выбивалось или акцентировало внимание, иными словами, они «мимикрируют с обстановкой», вливаются в нее естественным образом. Дамблдор же всегда ярко выделяется:

«Он был одет в длинный сюртук, поверх которого была наброшена подметающая землю лиловая мантия, а на его ногах красовались ботинки на высоком каблуке, украшенные пряжками». ФК Мальчик, который выжил.

«На нем был великолепно расшитый пурпурно-золотой халат, надетый поверх белоснежной ночной рубашки, но выглядел Дамблдор нисколько не сонным». ОФ Больница Святого Мунго.

«У молодого Дамблдора были длинные каштановые волосы и такая же борода. Оказавшись на их стороне улицы, он зашагал по тротуару. Прохожие с любопытством оглядывались на человека в темно-лиловом бархатном костюме причудливого кроя». ПП Неизвестный Риддл.

Он ярко одевается (а это нижний средний или рабочий), длинные волосы у мужчин, даже у маглов, весьма эксцентрично (миссис Уизли подбиралась с ножницами к Биллу, не одобряя его длинные волосы, Сириус начал их отращивать только сбежав из дома и явно как вид бунтарства — ОФ Страхи миссис Уизли) и это либо «допустимая эксцентричность», либо классовый маркер. У них с Томом есть общая страсть к пафосным цацкам, и это не дает им очков в классовой игре. Опять же перстни, которые не вылавливаются в книгах, но присутствуют в поздних фильмах — нижний средний класс.

Все это никак не влияет на его выдающийся ум, но накладывает отпечаток на мировоззрение и мотивацию. Как и всегда, и со всеми.

И в таком случае, если коротко пересказать всю поттериану, то это история о том, как два кокни-полукровки положили почти всю магическую аристократию. Так что да, Дамблдор выиграл, средний класс победил.  


  
Ах, да.

 

Образование

Тут нужна оговорка, о том, что мы, в общем-то, ничего не знаем о структуре экономики, степени обособленности и интеграции как с магловскими рынками, так и с международными магическими, какие существа и какие сферы влияния имеют (как например, гоблины монополисты банковского дела и искусные ремесленники), а значит, насколько образование Хогвартса отвечает запросам рынка и экономики.

В магическом мире школьное образование начинается с 11 лет, и было бы неверно отбрасывать предыдущие 11 лет и обстановку, в которой рос волшебник.

Гарри Поттер, как и Гермиона, рос в среде среднего среднего класса — детский сад, школа, демократическое общество, все это транслирующее гуманистические ценности, равенство, любовь.

Том Реддл вырос в сиротском приюте рабочего класса 30-х гг. В системе воспитания, основанной на иерархии, дисциплине и, в общем-то, отсутствии любви. Среди детей различных возрастов, где либо ты, либо тебя. Где дружба скорее вид кооперации, а частной собственности практически нет. Опыт «Декстера» показывает, что даже если у человека конкретно не хватает болтов, это можно скорректировать воспитанием, а неспособность любить даже в магловском мире далеко не такая редкая вещь (и ничего, живем).

Сириус Блэк вырос в довольно замкнутом мире (если он даже своего родственника-сверстника не знал) и это явно не забитый ребенок. Мозги, конечно, полоскали знатно, но за розги вряд ли брались — некомильфо. Скорее оставляли без сладкого и настаивали на Слизерине и чистоте крови (иначе как привить правила — физические наказания унижают достоинство). (Фандом наводит жути в фаноне. Он может жить в жутком доме с головами эльфов, его могут оставлять без сладкого, но вряд ли будут бить.) Блэк явно не из тех, кого пороли, как и старший Поттер. Это называется «базовое доверие к миру».  


  
Образование до 11 лет полностью замкнутая система, что в семье вложили, то и будет. Если сказали, что черное это белое, то так и будет, если скажут, что отрубать кошкам хвост норма, это будет нормой. Поэтому странно называть Вальбургу дьяволом, имея в данных милые безделушки и слова не пережившего подростковый конфликт с семьей Сириуса. По факту: ни для Драко, а значит и Нарциссы, ни для Андромеды, ни для Сириуса и даже Регулуса «отрубание кошачьих хвостов» не было нормой. И если уж говорить об убийствах и темных магах, то мистера Снейпа это, похоже, долгое время не беспокоило.

«Toujours Pur» переводится с французского как «Чисты навек», а не «Чистота крови навек» — там нет ничего о крови, более того, Pur («чисты») можно перевести и как «безупречно честны» — «Всегда честны». То есть, чистота крови для них важна, но не только.

— «Твои... твои родители тоже были Пожирателями смерти?

— Нет, нет, но поверь мне, они считали, что Волдеморт прав в идейном отношении. Они всей душой были за очищение расы волшебников, за избавление от магловской примеси, за то, чтобы у руля стояли чистокровные. И они были в этом не одиноки. Очень многие до того, как Волдеморт показал себя во всей красе, полагали, что у него очень даже здравые идеи... Но когда родители увидели, на что он готов пойти ради власти, они струсили. Впрочем, я уверен, что они считали Регулуса, который сразу встал под его знамена, настоящим героем. [...] Насколько мне удалось выяснить после его гибели, Регулус ввязался было в игру, а потом запаниковал из-за того, на какие дела его хотели послать, и попытался пойти на попятный». ОФ Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков.

Сириус говорит о них как о трусливых фанатиках, но дело в том, что они просто могут быть не настолько радикальны, чтобы убивать людей за идею. «Струсили» — в оригинале используется идиома to get cold feet — передумать, пойти на попятную, струсить.  


  
«В Британии при образовании детей очень сильно отделяют родителей от школы. [...] Здесь у родителей есть четко дозированное количество информации, ведь предполагается что преподаватели — дикие профессионалы» А.Терлеев, независимый консультант по образованию в Великобритании, из интервью в подкасте «Вокруг Лондона за 40 шагов».

Или короткой строкой о современном британском образовании: да, в суперхорошую школу записываются едва ли не с рождения; родители также оторваны от процесса обучения; как правило, дополнительное сильное спортивное и музыкальное образование; Хогвартс, с точки зрения современных британских школ, — это как «1984» Оруэлла. На самом деле у них в частных школах тишь, гладь, благодать. Подробнее в подкасте в Списке литературы.

На первых двух курсах преподаются только обязательные предметы:

— Астрономия (физика, математика, география (вот попробуйте на метле без навигатора) — 5 лет, Карл, 5 лет! если не больше)

— Заклинания (латынь)

— Защита от темных искусств (обж или все, что может вас убить)

— Зельеварение (химия, попутно ботаника и расчлененка из зоологии)

— История магии (история, магическое право, культура и искусство в одном флаконе, просто вы это проспали)

— Травология (ботаника)

— Трансфигурация (физика)

— Полеты на метлах (водительские права)

Вероятно, английский язык, основы арифметики и внутреннее строение волшебника проходят дома. Хотя по несоответствию количества преподавателей и предметов (более 24 членов рабочего коллектива на 15 известных дисциплин и курсов) и вскользь упомянутых кружках в Поттервики есть предположение, что это были: правописание (тот самый английский язык и курс филологии), ворожба, искусствоведение (и может даже рисование), музыка, знахарство (медицина и внутреннее строение волшебника!), домоводство (его вели эльфы?).

После второго курса добавляется как минимум 2 новых предмета:

— Древние руны* (иностранный язык)

— Магловедение (без комментариев)

— Нумерология (матан)

— Прорицание (психология, футурология)

— Уход за магическими существами (зоология) — заметьте, волшебники более гуманны и не препарируют их.

Узкоспециализированные предметы, такие, как Алхимия (неорганическая химия) и Каббалистика (философия, богословие и психология, все, что вы хотели узнать о демонах, но боялись спросить) иногда преподаются в последние два года обучения, если набирается достаточное количество желающих посещать их.

Также на шестом курсе студенты изучают Трансгрессию (водительские права высшей категории).

А что касается не изучения латыни — это уже давно не самый разговорный язык, и вряд ли его используют на международных конференциях, как в веке так 13-м. Все остальное полюбовно и по желанию.

Итого, с системой образования все относительно в порядке, это просто Гарри не из Рейвенкло. 

 

О современных британцах Кейт Фокс шутит, что у них «религия по умолчанию». И как вера не мешает науке, так, в общем-то, она не мешает и магии. Волшебники бок о бок жили с маглами на протяжении веков, частично ассимилируясь, и изначально на любой территории была своя вера в богов, которую потом поглотила христианская религия. В случае Британии это кельтская культура и ее остатки есть в мире магии в виде того же Хэллоуина. Так что они могли перенять часть основных обрядов — крещение, имеющее практическое значение, и милые уютные праздники — Рождество, как способ отметить начало года, и Пасху (яйца пособирать — у Пожирателей опечатка). Вполне возможно, мы чего-то не знаем о Пасхе, как и о не указанном Белтейне, да и Хэллоуин, с магической точки зрения, тоже может быть не просто праздник с тыквами.

 

И помните, «все взаимосвязано»!

Как всегда, мнение редакции может не совпадать с мнением автора.  


  


*Ру́ны (ед. число — ру́на) — письменность древних германцев. Употреблялась с I–II по XII век на территории современных Дании, Швеции и Норвегии, по X–XIII век в Исландии и Гренландии, а в шведской провинции Даларна — вплоть до XIX века.

  
[Акцент кокни](https://youtu.be/U2jeoxdVHFU)

  
[Шотландский акцент](https://youtu.be/1ZqgzZs9L3A)

 

Список литературы:

  
1\. Кейт Фокс «Наблюдая за англичанами: скрытые правила поведения».  
2\. Дж. Роулинг серия «Гарри Поттер» перевод Росмен и оригинальные тексты.  
3\. Поттермор, Дж. Роулинг «Короткие истории из Хогвартса: о героизме, тяготах и опасных хобби».  
4\. Поттермо [Семья Поттеров](https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/the-potter-family)  
5\. Подкаст Константина Пинаева [«Вокруг Лондона за 40 шагов»](http://) выпуск 019 Наталья Бахлина про классовость английского языка, родительство и Лондон.  
6\. Подкаст Константина Пинаева [«Вокруг Лондона за 40 шагов»](http://) выпуск 013  
Александр Терлеев про британское образование  
7\. [Об именах](http://)  
8\. Было бы грех не указать БИ («Большая игра профессора Дамблдора» anna_y и cathereine), хотя прочитана она очень давно.  
8\. Цитата Г. К. Честертона «Томми и традиции» взята из поста [«Аристократия»](https://hogwarts70.livejournal.com/10702.html) ginny_gf  
9\. О фамилии Поттер [«Фактум»](https://www.factroom.ru/facts/22960)

**Author's Note:**

> Из комментариев к статье WTF Gryffindor 2019: челлендж  
> Статья изначально построена скорее как размышление и приглашение к размышлению с набором аргументов, в ней нет четких резюме и выводов - читатели могут сами к ним прийти или подумать как сделать, например, из Снейпа представителя высшего класса. Она в некотором роде инструмент, материал для фикрайтеров.  
> Двойной перевод указан как Росмен - оригинал - максимально близкий к оригиналу перевод, такой прием используется для выявления искажений. Официальный перевод вроде точный, все верно, но появляются лишние слова, что и создает искаженное впечатление о Джеймсе. Поттер и Блэк на самом деле очень точны и жестки в выражениях. И это как раз об их границах и восприятии. Мне кажется, у читателей во многом поэтому сложился образ Джеймса, как "американского капитана футбольной команды", а это просто небо и земля с точки зрения английской классовости. Это особенно заметно в статье о Бонде, в письме Сириуса. Во-первых, ехидное “Nice try, Harry” почему-то перевели как “Добрый день, Гарри!”, а во-вторых, и его, и Джеймса, сильно смягчили в манере говорить - Сириус жестко отчитывает Гарри. Возможно потому, что это некий стереотип, что английский высший класс вежлив и сдержан, а это вовсе не так, они часто говорят что думают, не заботясь о неловкости других людей - та же Луна Лавгуд и Августа. Опять же, мелкие детали перевода порой полностью переворачивают образ:  
> “Whereas Bill and Fleur… well… what have they really got in common? He’s a hardworking, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she’s…”  
> “A cow,” said Ginny, nodding. “But Bill’s not that down-to-earth. He’s a Curse-Breaker, isn’t he, he likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour… I expect that’s why he’s gone for Phlegm.” ПП, Слишком много Флегмы.  
> — “А Билл и Флер... Да что у них на самом деле общего? Билл простой, работящий парень, а она...  
> — Корова, — кивнула Джинни. — Но вообще-то Билл не такой уж простой. Он же Ликвидатор заклятий, он любит приключения, красивую жизнь... Наверное, поэтому и клюнул на эту Флегму”.  
> Трудолюбивый, практичный человек - hardworking, down-to-earth sort of person - перевели как “простой, работящий парень”, что создает для многих читателей образ дружелюбного парня из рабочего класса, в то время как у Билла опасная профессия авантюриста и внешний вид рок-звезды. Это не замечается, но запоминается, складываясь в определенные шаблонные образы. Возможно поэтому для многих Билл не имеет цельного образа - из-за нарушения картинки, как пазл, который не складывается. Это же создает искажение в восприятии отношений Билла и Флер. Кажется, что Биллу страшно повезло, что на него обратила внимание красавица-полувейла, а расстановка сил там наоборот - это ей повезло и именно поэтому она так липнет к Биллу в ПП.


End file.
